Web services that an entity, such as a user, may interact with can be executed over a lengthy period of time. For example, a web service that obtains a loan approval for the user may take days, or even weeks, to complete from start to finish. As such, while the web service is being executed for the entity, substantial periods of inactivity may be present where no processing is being performed related to the entity, such as while waiting for a bank to respond to a query as to whether it is willing to grant a loan. While the web service is being executed for the user, many, perhaps thousands, of other users may also be interacting with the web service.
While the web service is being executed over a lengthy period of time, interruptions may occur, such as restarts to the computer system hosting the web service. Further, system resources may need to be preserved due to the large number of other entities using the web service. As such, maintaining a processing thread for an entity during a period of inactivity may not be efficient.